Evan Miller
Evan Miller,foi quem teve a ideia de criar a EWF e junto de Felipe Paulo,conseguiram fundar a empresa dpois de mto esforço 'Início' A EWF foi crescendo bem devagar e Evan nunca quis lutar,pois como era o Chairman e Gm do Raw,poderia acabar sendo injusto se lutasse... A EWF estava indo mto bem até q na semana após o Night of Champions,houve um ataque terrorista a sede da empresa,localizada em Washignton,q aabou destruindo-a e Evan acabou perdendo td a história até aquele dia,ficando apenas com oq lhe restara na memória...parecia o fim... 'O Retorno' No momento em q a EWF foi derrubada,Evan pensou em acabar com td de uma vez,mas os wrestler da antiga EWF e principalmente Felipe Paulo,John Vega e Gabriel Paccioni lhe deram tanto apoio q resolveu voltar com a EWF,e graças aos esforços de tds conseguiram retornar ainda melhores q antes, Evan Miller é sem duvidas não só um grande chefe com tambemm o dono de um intelecto brilhante para criações, são de sua autoria algumas ideias inovadoras que foram um abalo no segmento. Ideias e criações notórias *EWF World Tour: Posibilitou a expansão do publico alvo, levando a EWF a um novo patamar transformando a EWF em uma empresa de ponta e uma referencia no segmento, o primeiro e até hoje unico show do World Tour foi na Italia no famoso estadio Romano o Coliseu *Jogos baseados na EWF: Uma ideia ousada que deu certo, em parceria com a Produtora e distribuidora de jogos THQ a EWF teve seu primeiro jogo lançado o EWF`12 este jogo rendeu 56 bilhões de Dolares para a empresa o que fez com que houvesse o interesse em um segundo jogo para a Franquia o EWF`13 produzido e distribuido pela THQ San Diego o jogo desta vez rendeu muito mais dinheiro a empresa chegando a arecadar 176 bilhões de dolares, Pouco tempo depois com o sucesso de vendas do jogo o COO, gerente de vendas e de marketing John Vega juntamente com Evan Miller fecharam o negócio para a produção de um pacote especial do jogo chamado EWF`13 Smackdown Evan Miller Collection, essa expansão do jogo possui: Atualização do Roster, Atualização de Roupas, Novos modos de Jogo, incluindo o Road to Story Evan Miller. *Viagens internacionais, visita as Indy`s e Trial Matchs: Evan Miller tambem viaja para todos os lugares do mundo a procura de novos Wrestlers, o caso mais conhecido entre esses é o caso de Rafael Tatsu que em uma viagem de Miller ao japão acabou por fazer uma Trial Match contra Lüf e inprecionar Evan. *Promos: Ele é o criador do grande sucesso, as promos sempre foram feitas por Evan para desenvolvimento de Storylines e afins os Wrestlers que já ganharam promos foram: Gabriel Paccioni (2) John Vega (1) The Miz (1) Johnny Nitro (1) Guy Hardy (1) e Felipe Paulo (1), e ainda existem algumas Promos especiais como: EWF Over The Limit, EWF Night Of Chapions, Feud: CM Punk VS Cena e da tag flight in flames 'Lemas' *Somos mais q uma empresa,somos uma FAMILIA! *Qualidade é mais importante q quantidade *Tentaram nos derrubar,mas só nos fizeram crescer mais!